dork_diariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Maxwell
Nikki Jullianne Maxwell is the main protagonist and narrator of all the Dork Diaries books, and was mentioned in The Misadventures of Max Crumbly. She is a self-proclaimed dork and goes to Westchester Country Day on a scholarship, because her father is the school's exterminator. One of her biggest fears is that someone will find out that she attends Westchester Country Day on her dad's bug extermination scholarship. She lives in Westchester, New York. She becomes very close friends with Chloe Garcia and Zoey Franklin, and develops a crush onBrandon Roberts. In addition, Nikki goes on misadventures with him and her friends. Description : Nikki is portrayed as an unpopular girl towards the CCP (cute, cool, popular) clique who, in the first installment, is new to Westchester Country Day Middle School. She is the 9th most unpopular person at WCD, according to her self-written list. She writes in her diary almost every day about the events in her life, hence the name of her series - Dork Diaries. She despises her locker neighbor (and enemy)(as of book 11 they may become friends), MacKenzie Hollister, for being mean and quote "a shark in lip gloss." She also dislikes MacKenzie's friend, Jessica Hunter, who is as nasty to Nikki as Mackenzie is. Nikki and MacKenzie both have a crush on Brandon Roberts and compete for him. Nikki also has a younger sister named Brianna. She is the best artist in Westchester Country Dayand wants to be a professional illustrator or an art teacher when she grows up. Although her success in the music industry and having her own TV series in the seventh book may deter that. She is described as an amazing singer, dancer, and artist. Throughout the books, Nikki seems to grow more confident in herself and does refer to herself as a dork, not only in her diary but also in public. Personality : Nikki is thoughtful, kind, and sometimes over-dramatic. She truly describes herself as a dork. She loves her family and friends, but can sometimes be harsh to her little sister Brianna. She considers her "a category five hurricane in pigtails." She also thinks that her parents can be "brain dead" at times and don't seem to understand her. When Nikki gets excited or elated, she shouts, "SQUEEEEE!" She despisesMacKenzie Hollister for always trying to make her life miserable. But nevertheless, Nikki is a very caring and outgoing person. Appearance : Nikki has medium-length light brown in blonde hair (confirmed on the official Dork Diaries wikia) that is usually put in pigtails and wavy bangs parted to the sides. She has tan skin and mint blue eyes with rich, dark eyelashes. Her outfits change throughout the books. According to her, she shops at discount department stores such as Target and Macy's, meaning her clothes aren't as stylish as she would like them to be. Her figure is thin and she occasionally wears make-up (such as mascara). Throughout the books, it is shown that Nikki is embracing her dorky side and wears pigtails more often than before. Relationships Family Nikki's family includes her dad and mom, her sister Brianna, Grandma Maxwell, her great-grandmother Gertrude, her Aunt Mabel, her Uncle Augustus, and her third cousin Billy Bob. Recently, in a blog post, it is learned that she has an Aunt Janet, possibly the wife of Nikki's paternal uncle, and five misbehaving cousins. She loves her parents despite her belief that they are brain-dead. Nikki andBrianna get into fights sometimes (as siblings typically do), but Nikki is shown to have a genuine love for her sister. Pets In book 10, she took care of 8 dogs, Holly and her puppies, for a day. At the end of the book, they kept the smallest one and named her Daisy. Friends Nikki's friends include Chloe Garcia, Zoey Franklin, Brandon Roberts, Max Crumbly, Marcy Simms, Theodore L. Swagmire III, Violet Baker, Marcus, Jenny Chen and Jordyn. Love Interest Nikki and Mackenzie both have a crush on Brandon, but Brandon is not impressed by MacKenzie as everyone else. He has strong romantic feelings towards Nikki. In the debut of the book series, Brandon makes his first interaction with Nikki when Jessica trips Nikki in the lunch room and he then helps her up. In Tales from a Not-So-Popular Party Girl, Brandon and Nikki go to the Halloween dance together. This is the first school dance that they attend together. In the third book, Tales from a Not-So-Talented Pop Star, Brandon joins Nikki's band for the talent show. At the end of the third book, Brandon and Nikki almost kiss, but Brianna interrupts them before any further action was taken. In Tales from a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess, Nikki finds out Brandon works at an animal shelter (Fuzzy Friends.) Nikki also discovers that Brandon lost his parents several years ago and is in his grandparent's custody. It is insinuated that Brandon's grandparents are not related to him by blood, rather good friends of his parents when they were alive (this fact was confirmed in a personal interview with Rachel Renee Russell). She enters an ice-skating competition with Chloe and Zoey to help Brandon raise money for the shelter. He hugs her when she wins, hinting that his grandparents own the shelter and without her help, he would've moved to Florida, never seeing Nikki again. Nikki questions in her diary if it's a "friend hug", a "really good friend hug", a "more than a friend hug", or "you're my girlfriend hug". In Tales from a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker, Nikki asks Brandon to the Sweetheart dance in which he immediately agrees hinting that he does like her more than just a friend. They did not kiss at the dance because of MacKenzie's interruption. But at the charity kissing booth in Tales From A Not-So-Glam TV Star, Brandon gives Nikki $5.00 dollars and kisses her on the lips. Afterwards, in later books, blatant attempts at love are made between Nikki and Brandon but many situations created by MacKenzie force them to have an on-again, off-again friendship. This halts the romance from advancing to a boyfriend-girlfriend status. : Category:Nikki Category:Dork Diaries Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Dork Category:Brandon Roberts Category:Chloe Garcia Category:Zoey Franklin Category:Brianna Maxwell Category:Mrs. Maxwell Category:Mr. Maxwell Category:Artist Category:Singer Category:Dancer Category:Blog Characters Category:Teens Category:Crush Category:Member of Maxwell Family Category:Eighth-grader Category:Blue eyes Category:Brown hair